What's Going On?
by fangirl202122
Summary: It's Eponine's birthday, but she gets a much bigger surprise than she though.


A/N: Hey, I was really bored today and so this idea just popped into my head and WOULD NOT go away till I started writing it so, please enjoy! :P

* * *

"I told you James," Eponine said while walking into her kitchen,"I'm not have a party or anything, we've been over this." She said as she leaned against the counter taking a drink of her coke

"I know 'Ponine," James said walking over to her,"But come on, you've never had a party before." He said while leaning against the counter next to her.

"I know and that's how it's going to stay." She said while looking at the ground. James noticed and put his hand on top of hers. He then realize that she was trying hold back tears and pulled her into a hug. She didn't refuse the hug but didn't cry, she buried her head in his chest and he laid his head on top of hers.

"I'd rather just spend the day with you." She said into his chest quietly but loud enough that he could still hear her. They just stayed in that position for a few minutes before he pulled back but was still had his arms around her. She looked up at him with a tint of red around her eyes. Most people wouldn't notice but James knew better.

He smiled at her and said,"Tell you what, we can spend your birthday together on one condition."

"What condition?" She asked as she tilted her head a little to the side

"I get to plan the entire day." He said with a smile on his face

"I'm down with that, on one condition." She said while a small smirk came onto her face. James just gave her a look but decided to go on anyway.

"What?" He said wondering as to what condition she had in mind

She pulled back all the way but was still fairly close,"Under no circumstance are you allowed to let Jareth and Erik help," She said while holding her index finger up,"You can ask Erik for advice as well as Christine but make sure Sarah is there with her to knock some sense into her because I don't want you to get any ideas." She said now having put her hands on her hips. James just laughed.

"Deal." He said before pulling her into a long kiss. Halfway through their kiss he pulled back.

"Since when do I need help and advice?" He said giving Eponine a confused look and she just laughed.

"Come on Jamie, we all know you're bad at these kind of things." She said while smiling, he just shook his head before pulling her into another kiss.

Meanwhile

"Hey, Grantaire have you seen my phone?" Enjolras asked popping his head out of their room.

"No, when was the last time you remember seeing it?" Grantaire said looking up at his worried boyfriend

"Last night when we were hanging out with everyone at Combeferres." Enjolras said walking into the kitchen

"Well, call and ask him if he's seen it." Grantaire suggested wondering why he hadn't done that yet

"R, I don't know if you've noticed but I don't have my phone." Enjolras said as calm as possible

"You can just use mine." Grantaire said like it's been obvious the entire time.

"R?" Enjolras question him,"Do you even know where your phone is?" He gave his boyfriend a questioning look

"Um…" Grantaire said while trying not to look at Enjolras

"I take that as a no then?" Enjolras asked while raising his eyebrows. Grantaire just shook his head.

"Why don't you keep track of your phone?" Enjolras asked knowing the answer but just wanted to hear it from him.

"I don't know?" Was all the Grantaire said with a shrug before taking a swig of his "water." Enjolras just sighed.

"Well, I'm going to go see if Combeferre is home, wanna come?" He asked because even though he was annoyed at him, he still loved him. Even though the marble man didn't show affection, even in front of the Les Amis because they still haven't told them that they've been dating even though it's been 2 years, Grantaire has seen the love and affection side of him and he's the only one who's seen it, well besides Eponine.

"Yeah, sure." He said because he really didn't want to stay home alone on a Friday night and he really just wanted to spend some time with Enjolras. Grantaire got up and walked over to the front door, opened it, walked over to the car and waited for Enjolras. Enjolras grabbed the keys, locked the door, went out to the car, and unlocked it. The two drove in silence while holding hands and listening to music. Now Grantaire wasn't totally drunk, yet, but he wasn't entirely sober. When they arrived at Combeferre's apartment they got out, well Grantaire stumbled out, and went up to the door and knocked. They were surprised to see Jehan answer the door but quickly realized that the entire Les Amis was at Combeferre's.

"Are you guys having a party, without us?" Grantaire asked all offended

"No, we just wanted to hang-out without someone going on a rant or speech." Courfeyrac said staring at Enjolras who was feeling a tad bit guilty. That wasn't the real reason at all. Since Enjolras and Grantaire had never confirmed that they were dating, there was rumors going around on whether or not they were dating. This "hang-out session" was to discuss the matter.

"Oh, well I was just wondering if I left my phone here." Enjolras said trying to leave as soon as possible

"Yeah," Combeferre said walking over to the counter,"I tried to call Grantaire to tell you but guess he doesn't have his phone either?" Grantaire shook his head,"I was going to drop it off to you in the morning but since you're here." He said as he walked over and gave Enjolras his phone back

"Thanks." Enjolras said still trying to get out as soon as possible but the Les Amis had other ideas.

"Why'd you need your phone Enjolras, I mean if you knew that you left it here, surely you'd know that Combeferre would just drop it off in the morning." Feuilly asked as the rest of the Amis seemed to've been thinking the same thing as they all looked at him with the same look on their face as Feuilly.

"Oh, well I need it for tomorrow." Enjolras said nonchalantly

"Are you expecting a huge phone call tomorrow?" Bahorel asked

"Actually no, I'm planning a trip." He said at all the faces of the Les Amis seemed surprised

"Oh, at first I thought he meant an actual trip but then realized he probably meant a business trip right?" Bousset asked and the Amis seemed to follow as the only actual reason Enjolras would plan a trip.

"Actually no, I am planning an actual trip." He said as he grinned as the Les Amis just looked shocked, well except for Grantaire.

"Oh my gosh!" Cosette said as well as Musichetta

"He's probably going on a secret date that he's not telling us about." Jehan said looking kinda mad and the Amis looked just the same except a little less mad. You see, when the Les Amis say probably in a sentence, it doesn't mean maybe, it means that's what's going on or what going to happen. All of the Les Amis looked at him with angry stares, well, except Grantaire.

"Actually no," Enjolras said for what felt like the tenth million time that night and Jehan seemed disappointed,"I'm actually going to go see a friend with Grantaire for her birthday."

"Girlfriend." Jehan muttered under his breath, Enjolras just ignored his comment and listen to Cosette talk.

"So, do we know her?" Cosette asked

"Actually you do."

"Who?" Courfeyrac asked

"Who's the only one not here?" Enjolras said as the Les Amis looked around seemingly confused

"Um, Enjolras, everyone's here." Joly said as Enjolras sighed

"The other female?" He asked looking to Cosette and Musichetta who just shook their heads along with the rest of the Amis.

Finally Marius spoke up and asked,"Who are you talking about Enjolras?" Enjolras about snap at him. How could he forget the person who saved his life at the barricade? The one who gave her life for the person she loved to be happy? Enjolras decided to remind Marius as well as the rest of the Les Amis in the nicest way possible.

"I don't know Marius," He said looking at Marius with a dead stare,"Maybe the one who saved your life at the barricade? The one who died for you?" He said with a much bitter as he could muster into his tone. It then dawned on Marius as well as the rest of the Les Amis, except for Grantaire, who he was talking about.

Eponine.

* * *

A/N: Yeah so like I said I got really bored and this idea just popped into my head so I hope you enjoyed and let me know if you want to see a chapter 2 and this was inspired by AsheRhyder's Roommates and Pika-la-Cynique's GirlsNextDoor


End file.
